User blog:Marinetroop/Top Ten Saddest Clone Deaths
Yes, along with the six seasons, we have had some clones die. Some, which made me cry, one in paticular. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASONS 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, OR 6. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 10. Thorn Although we didn't know much about this badass minigun wielding clone commander, we can all admit, he should of been in mpore episodes. With his trusty "Hammer" in his hands, he died for the republic while trying to get inside the city walls, safe from an invasion fleet. Fun (?) fact: Commander Thorn finally deceased after taking 6 shots, the 6th being the shot too the head 9. Waxer Waxer was serving under the 212th when the Galactic Republic attacked Umbara. General Pong Krell had tricked each platoon leader, Waxer and Rex, too believe the enemy (Too the 212th, the 501st, too the 501st, the 212th) was wearing their armor. After Captain Rex had found a body of a dead 212th trooper, he was curious. He took off the dead trooper's helmet, and he saw a clones face. Shortly after Rex had told the 501st and the 212th that they were shooting at the wrong men, the battle had stopped. Some point in the battle, Waxer was strucken wounded. After Kix had told Rex that the platoon leader survived the battle, he went over to Waxer's location. Waxer told Rex that General Pong Krell had ordered the men too defend the position. He also said Krell had said that the enemy would be wearing clone trooper armor. After saying hiss final words, and shedding a tear, Waxer died. 8. Tup After Tup had killed General Tee Lar, he was at once transported back to Kamino. Fives had worried about his friend, but no one would tell anything about Tup. He befriended a medical droid, and he decided to run a scan on his friends head. The scan was complete, they found a tumor. A Kamonan came in too the room, and confronted the droid while Fives hid. Eventually, Fives managed to escape the room. After finding out there was a tumor, the droid and Fives decided too remove the tumor them selves. After breaking into Tup's room, The medical droid cut open Tup's skull. He sucessfully removed the tumor. A squad of clone troopers and Shaak Ti came into the room. Tup tried to warn Fives about a mission, but found out he was too depleted to tell. So he moved on too the nightmares, and finally said he was free. Devastated by the loss, Fives attemted to find more about this tragic death 7. 99 Deformed at "birth", 99 was not fit for warfare, and was stuck at maintenence. Befriended by Domino squad, Echo and Fives came back for the battle of Kamino. When Rex, Fives, Cody, Echo, 99, and a squad of cadets were pinned down at the barracks, they ran out of grenades. Trying to get to the armoury to get more grenades, 99 was shot in the back. He got up like a true warrior, and ran. But he got shot again. He took his last breath, and perished. Although it cost him his life, he most likely saved the battle, because he knew Kamino so much. The clones might of gotten lost. 6. Hevy Yes, another badass, wielding a mini gun. On the Rishi moon, the droid army sent a commando droid squad to capture the base. Hevy, Cutup, Echo, and Fives survived the first wave. Cutup soon after perished at the hands of and eel. The inspection team, Commander Cody and Captain Rex, soon found the rookies. They made their way back to the base, and cleared the base of the droids. After they found out the all clear signal had been hijacked, and couldn't be turned off, they had too destroy the base. After the liquid tabanna had been set, the remote wasn't working. Hevy stayed behind to try to fix it, but failed. He had to detonate it by hand. Making his way to the remote, he was shot in the back. After regaining himself, he crawled over to the remote. He then blew up the base, with him in it. 5. TOO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts